


Checkmate

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [46]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's feelings are like a chess board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> 'Move' challenge.

Admitting how he feels about Connie feels like he’s playing a chess game.

He knows how the game ends; it’s the middle part of the game he struggles with. How many moves ahead can he think? Mike eventually finds out the trick is to keep thinking one or two moves before her.

For a while, it works. That’s until she knocks his proverbial chess board over. With one look from her nutmeg coloured eyes, he watches the pieces tumble to the ground, and all he can do is frame her face with his hands and kiss her.

Checkmate, he thinks.


End file.
